


Untitled

by Rocquellan



Category: Insaeng-eun Areumdawo | Life is Beautiful (TV 2010), Korean Drama
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Episode 19 re-write] Tae Sub's sister finds out about his relationship with Kyung Soo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> They NEED to be kissing at that moment. What I would have loved to see happen when Cho Rong found out. Spoiler for Episode 18 and 19.

Tae Sub couldn’t concentrate no matter how hard he tried. He looked at the book he was studying from around his desk in his room at Pension but the words just blurred together into one big block of letters.

It wasn’t like anything was wrong with his sight particularly, but after a week without Kyung Soo, he kept feeling worse about the situation each day.

Tae Sub knew he was the one that broke it off between them, but how could he not when Kyung Soo’s mother threatened to out him to his parents? Wanting to destroy his life if he doesn’t leave her son alone?

_“Stay away from my son or else...”_

It’s the hardest thing he’d ever done and the coldest thing she could ever ask of him. He remembered clearly the hatred in her eyes as she sat before him in Kyung Soo’s apartment, accusing and scornful until he felt like he wanted to die. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so scared in his life.

His chest tightened as he thought about how close Kyung Soo was right now but still so far away. The man was downstairs taking pictures with his mother and he made sure to make himself scarce, the atmosphere would be too weird if he went down to the Pension kitchen with them.

In all honesty he debated following his heart and not his mind. But Kyung Soo’s mother’s threat hung between them like a bad omen, a foreshadowing of life threatening bad luck.

Kyung Soo hadn’t even tried to call after that night on the docks and he was torn between heartache and elation. What if he did call and his mother found out?

The consequence would be unbearable.

The text book laid before him, the only companion to Tae Sub’s thoughts and he slapped himself lightly to get himself back into focus. No use getting worked up over this. Last thing he wanted was to lose focus and lose his doctor license over a jaded love life.

It was over between them, their relationship ruined because of Kyung Soo’s derisive mother.

Still, Tae Sub knew his now ex-boyfriend was in the Pension kitchen, somewhere that he could see him from on his balcony if he was lucky. He debated not doing it, but he wanted to see Kyung Soo so bad. Even a glimpse of him would placate some of the heartache he was suffering at the moment. He went out to said balcony and watched. His mother, Yeon Joo and Kyung Soo were working diligently on the photo-book.

The wind blew steadily around him and Tae Sub shoved his hands in his pants pocket as he wondered if this would be his fate from now on; to watch Kyung Soo from a distance while his entire body ached for the man.

Kyung Soo’s touch, his kisses, his love...he greedily wanted it all for himself.

But Tae Sub felt he couldn’t have it.

With his depressing thoughts threatening to suffocate him, Tae Sub decided to return to his room and continue studying. No use torturing himself like this.

*****LIB*****

After managing to read two paragraphs, a knock sounded at his door and Tae Sub just knew it was Kyung Soo. When he asked who it was and the man answered asking for a towel, he grabbed it quickly, deciding he wouldn’t look him in the face because he knew it would get to him like it always did.

His heart palpitated as he opened the door and looked to the side while handing the towel to Kyung Soo. To be honest he wanted this done and over with as soon as possible. He wanted him to take the towel and leave. He was about to close the door when Kyung Soo pushed against it. He looked him in the face expectantly. The tension between them was high.

“Did we have a fight?”

“No,” Tae Sub answered, knowing that admitting to a fight would be like admitting to their problems; their failed relationship.

“You don’t have to be like this.”

It made Tae Sub feel small to hear Kyung Soo say that, as if he was the one overreacting for a reason as small as a pebble when to him it felt like a boulder.

“The family is going to suspect something.”

Were they really being obvious with their actions? Could he go down there and pretend everything is alright between them?

Averting Kyung Soo’s pleading eyes he said, “I don’t have the ability to act.” Then looking at him he continued, “I said I need to study, don’t worry about it.” He tried to close the door again. “Go wash up.”

Kyung Soo shoved against the door again and to be honest he wanted these rollercoaster emotions to end. “What?”

And that’s when Kyung Soo grabbed him, embracing him in his arms tightly until all he could think was how much he missed this...needing and craving to feel the man again. Despite his reservations, he stood in the doorway in Kyung Soo’s arms, closing his eyes and sighing at the familiar warmth.

“I’ll wait for you until you’re ready.”

Could he? Would he? “What if you can’t? You won’t be able to.”

“Let’s try at least once.”

He could hear it in Kyung Soo’s voice, the sincerity and he wanted so much to believe it could happen. The problem wasn’t with Kyung Soo though, he was having doubts with himself.  “I don’t have the confidence.”

He pulled back and looked Kyung Soo straight in the eyes. He honestly didn’t believe he could do this. Maybe if he could get away from everything his head and heart could finally become clear. “I’ll go away.”

Tae Sub gasped in surprise as Kyung Soo grabbed his arm tightly and squeezed. He could see the onset of delirium in his eyes.

“Don’t act like an idiot! I need you and you need me. I can’t give you to anyone, not now, not ever. That will never happen. Don’t you dare ever say anything like that to me again.”

And that’s when they kissed. Kyung Soo held both his arms and covered his lips with his, kissing him so passionately he felt like all breath was about to leave his lungs. One of Kyung Soo’s hand rested on the small of his back and it was so intoxicating and blissful that Tae Sub felt like he was melting. Kyung Soo was always an amazing kisser but with his heightened emotions he felt it more; feelings that coursed through his body whenever Kyung Soo touched him.  

 _Only_ when Kyung Soo touched him.

Tae Sub found himself so lost in the sensation that he momentarily forgot where they were, so when the crash of glass breaking reached his ears, his heart shattered with it.

A horrified expression came over Kyung Soo’s face as he pulled back to look at him first, afraid to see who was the person standing there seeing them kissing a moment ago. He was sure his face mirrored the same with the sheer terror going through his body.

Would it be his mother? His father or even his grandmother? He was too scared to find out. But his head turned of its own accord and he paled when he was greeted with the tearful eyes of his little sister.

Cho Rong turned and ran from him with a heartbreaking look on her face.

Tae Sub felt like dying right then and there.


End file.
